La Sonrisa de Lucy
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Lo único importante para Natsu era la sonrisa de Lucy. Continua en la sonrisa de Natsu donde una historia se desarrollara, en donde Natsu se vuelve rey y separa de Lucy para haciendo que la rubia pierda su sonrisa y el final sera...
1. La Sonrisa de Lucy

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**La Sonrisa de Lucy…**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy y Happy iban de regreso al gremio despues del encuentro con las once llaves de la maga celestial, cada vez que natsu veia a su compañera que estaba desanimada por el comportamiento de los espiritus celestiales. No solo por eso sino las palabras que lastimaron a la propietaria, sinceramente ellos pagarian.<p>

-Van apagar por borrar la sonrisa de Luce.-juro el mago medio mareado por el movimiento del tren en el que iban de regreso.

Happy estaba acostado en los regasos de la rubia tratando de animarla un poco, no la molestaria mientras ella estuviera de ese animo. Tal vez Mirajane podia darle unos de sus pescados a Lucy, o un pastel desecho esa idea ya que Erza podia matarlo. Pero la actitud de Loki, Acurios, Tauros, Sagitario, y Virgo fue totalmente cruel especialmente, el espiritu de la sirvienta por lastimarla de esa manera tenia que pensar en un castigo que el espiritu nunca olvidaria.

Al llegar a la estacion de Magnolia Lucy sintia necesidad de ir a casa, para deshogarse un rato pero noto a Natsu que estaba preocupado y Happy tambien, decidio dedicarle una sonrisa algo chueca ya que la tristeza que sentia era espantonsa.

-No te desanimes Luce, encontraremos una solucion.-dijo Natsu poniendole la mano en el hombro.-ademas el maldito de Loki ya me las pagara.

Queria reir ante el comentario de Natsu tal vez tenia razón cada crisis que ha pasado la ha superado y teniendo a ese mago atolondrado y ruidoso.

-Es cierto Lushy.-comento Happy quien se subio en su cabeza.- además contanmos con la ayuda del viejo crux y los demás llaves plateadas no hay que perder la cabeza por esos rebeldes.

-Gracias, chicos.-contesto la maga tocando su estuche.

-Somos un equipo-dijo Natsu y luego añidio.-además ya te lo dije verdad 'no te preocupes tu estas con nosostros'.

La rubia se sonrojo conocia sus sentimentos hacia Natsu. Pero tal vez se lo deveria guardar durante un tiempo… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gato malicioso.

-Lushy tu cabeza se siente tal vez…-lo interrupieron con una amenaza morta según el.

-Happy si no te callas no te cocino el pescado como te gusta, durante una semana.-amenzo al gato azul quien suplicaba piedad.

-Natsu dile que se apiade de mi.-suplico Happy a su padre adoptivo, mientras este solo reia al ver los grandes ojos de Happy algo llorosos.

-Kya kya kya, te lo ganaste.

Las personas que circulaban por la estacion conocia a ese grupo de magos especialmente al dragónslayer Salamander no Natsu el más destructivo del todo reino de Fiore. Algunos pensaban que ya estan en una nueva aventura o tal vez una mision emocionante iniciaba.

La rubia miraba como Natsu buscaba un paraguas para ir al gremio, una sonrisa calida y sincera cruzo por su rostro pensando una solo cosa.

-Gracias chicos, Natsu gracias.

Y así inicio la aventura para detener el plan de las puertas del zodiaco.

* * *

><p>[ Dedicado a Nathy-san, Holiwis '3, Raquel46, y aquellas personas que leyeron mi primer fanfic, pero lo borre por la razón que no era muy bueno y 'falta de profesionalismo']<p>

Tal vez no leamos en otros one-shot.

¡GRACIAS!


	2. La Sonrisa de Natsu

**La sonrisa de Natsu:**

**Un Nuevo Capitulo Empieza**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Tanto para Natsu la sonrisa de Lucy así para Lucy la sonrisa de Natsu era importante para la rubia. Pero luego de la muerte del padre del chico la sonrisa del chico desaparecio.

**[Un mes después de tártaros]**

-Maestro, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-pregunto Natsu a Makarov.-necesito pedirle un favor.

-¿Qué es muchacho?-contesto el anciano curioso a la pregunta del dragón slayer.-no quieres hablarlo aquí.

-Sí.

Todo el gremio quedo sorprendido como Natsu seguia al maestro, pero últimamente no era el Natsu que todos conocian. El equipo Natsu se le veia algo nervioso por primera vez. Lucy era quien estaba caminando como un León en jaulado de un lado para el otro.

-Escuchen, Mocosos.-dijo el maestro desde el segundo piso.-Natsu hará una misión especial por un tiempo. En solitario.

Todos entraron en un estado de shock, nadie podia creerlo era cierto lo que dijo el viejo desde el segundo piso, el equipo Natsu estaba igual pero quien no lo creian era Lucy y Happy este último fruncia los puños.

-Es mentira, verdad.-susurro Lucy viendo al mago quien se mantenia sereno-Natsu.

-Lo siento Lucy.-¿Por qué otra vez la llamaba así?, el mago prosiguio.-necesito tiempo solo.

-¿Y Happy?-pregunto Erza.-te lo vas a llevar contigo.

-No

Gray queria darle una paliza ahí mismo pero a la vez lo entendia perder a alguien que encontraste y volverlo a perder no era justo, pero por lo menos se fuera ido en compañía de Happy.

-Ya veo que Dragneel, no cumple su promesas.-dijo Lucy con rabia.-tranquilo cuidare a Happy, si él esta de acuerdo.

-Lushy yo me quedo con Wendy.-contesto triste el exceed.-además Natsu sabe lo que hace.

-LUCY, PONTE EN LA POSICIÓN DE NATSU-le grito Erza, perder alguien de un pronto u otro no era justo.-además en el dolor que siente.

-Lo siento, chicos pero no puedo.

-Erza, detente.-contesto Natsu bajando las escaleras.-esa chica no entiende nada.

Solo el sonido del 'clap' Lucy le habia pegado a Natsu, sino le habia pegado con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla de mago. Por las mejillas de la rubia surcaban las lágrimas de tristeza si Natsu se fuera quedado y enfrentado la muerte de Igneel quizá el mago volviera a sonreir como antes.

**[Meses después de la partida Natsu]**

Cuando Natsu se marcho de Magnolia y del gremio casi todo volvio a su normalidad, solo que el equipo Natsu se disolvio cada uno hacia misiones separados. Gray formo el equipo del amor-como lo llamaba su novia-con Juvia y para la maga de agua estaba feliz. Erza se iba algunos meses en misiones S con su única escusa que era para los pasteles.

Por el lado de Wendy y Charlie se quedaron con Lucy que solo iba al gremio cada vez que necesitaba hacer una mision. Fairy Tail era un gremio sombrio y los habitantes de magnolia lo notaban.

-Porque Fairy Tail no estan tan ánimado como antes.-dijoun chico de cabello azul.-será que algún mago murio o algo por el estilo.

-No es eso solo que el mago Natsu Dragneel salio del gremio por un tiempo.-contesto una chica que pasaban por el lugar-tal vez era el alma de Fairy Tail.

-Puede ser.

Pasaron por el gremio más fuerte de Fiore pero también el más callado. Dentro del gremio Lucy veia las misiones que podria hacer sola, con la experiencia ganada durante algunos meses atrás tal vez ayudaria.

-Hola, Lushy-saludo Happy a la maga.-hagamos una misión juntos.

-Pero no ibas siempre con Lissana-dijo la rubia marcando lo obvio.-desde que él s fue me abandonaste, Happy.

-Perdón.-contesto happy comiendo un poco de pescado.-por cierto, ¿quieres pescado?

-No gracias.-respondio acariciando a Happy en su cabeza.-sabes hagamos una misión que valga la pena ir.

-Entonces yo me apunto.-contesto otra voz.-¿si me permiten acompañarlos?

-Serias de gran ayuda, Gray.-dijo la maga devolviendo la sonrisa.-pero Juvia también puede venir, no querio problemas sabes a que me refiero.

El demon slayer de hielo solo se rio por lo que le habia dicho Lucy acerca de su novia, y sus rivales de amor que se inventaba.

-¡Estoy devuelta!-grito Erza, con un pastel en la mano, noto a Happy,Lucy y Gray conversando como los viejos tiempos.-que estaran haciendo.

-Ah, se estan organizando para ir a una misión.-contesto Mirajane-porque no te le unes.

Luego que Erza se uniera al equipo otra vez, celebraron por la razón que casi todos estaban devuelta el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se reunio. Pero la rubia extraña al infantil sonrisa de Natsu no importaba que le dijo un montón de cosas pero no era justo que se hubiera ido así.

-Lucy, ¿Qué siente por Natsu?-le pregunto Erza a la maga celestial.-lo extrañas verdad.

-Lo quiero como un amigo.-realmente estoy enamorada de ese idiotapensó la maga.-y lo extraño.

-A mi no me mientas, Heartfilia todos en el gremio sabemos que Natsu es importante para ti, para nosotros es como miembro para esta familia pero para ti es algo más o me vas a decir que no te gusta algo de él.

-Si algo que me gusta de Natsu, es su sonrisa.-admitio la maga.-es la sonrisa de Natsu que transmite mucho.

-Ajá.-habia caido en la trampa de Erza.-¿Cómo que cosas transmite?-pregunto la maga haciendo más a Lucy.

-Infantil, risueña, a veces Natsu tienia esas sonrisas que ániman en cualquier momento.-Erza veia como Lucy hablaba de Natsu como si la conociera perfectamente-pero ese tonto se largo.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Un peli-rosa se encontraba en un castillo viendo la despedida del astro rey, y recordando a la única chica que amaba de cabello rubio dorado, cuando se marcho le dio una cachetada que nunca olvidaria.

-Natsu-sama, ya es la hora de la reunion.-le una niña de cabello rijizo.-además me es increible que viniera a este lugar.

Días después que acabo la guerra contra tártaros los dragones Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Grandine y Metalicana le dijieron que tenia que ocupar el lugar de Igneel como el soberano.

[…]

-Para que me citaron aquí.-dijo con un mal humor.-tengo cosas que hacer.

-No sabia que el hijo fuera tan mal educado.-dijo Grandine.-te ofrecemos el lugar de rey.

-REY.-exaltado estaba el dragón slayer.-están locos no soy un dragón saben solo soy un cazador de dragón.

-Lo sabemos mocoso pero Igneel era rey de los dragones de fuego, pero recuerda que tú mataste a Acnologia, después tu padre fallecio.-dijo Metalicana con ganas matar a 'enano' que tenia al frente-además nosotros.

-Es su reino.-interrumpio Natsu a Metalicana.-yo no puedo ser rey.

-Entonces que quieres mocoso.-respondio Skiadrum.-que quieres hagamos.

-No lo se.-murmuro dandole la espalda a los draganes.-si mi padre estuviera no fueramos discutidos, además gobernar un mundo de dragones es imposible para mí.

-Natsu-kun.-dijo Grandine, la dragona lo comprendia él no habia nacido entre los dragones.-pero nosotros te enseñaremos.

-….

-Es un cobarde.-Weisslogia estaba cabreado por la actitud de Natsu.-entonces quieres que haya una segunda guerra, ahora que Acnologia esta muerto algunos querran su puesto como rey.-Skiadrum estaba perplejo a ver a Wesslogia diciendo un discurso- Preferia seguir a alguien como Igneel justo, amable pero tampoco quiero que los humanos mueran tal vez no lo comprendas porque eres un niño consentido. Si los humanos sufren será por tu culpa también tus amigos pueden ser fuerte pero no saben como enfrentarse contra los dragones.

Natsu lo comprendia lo que decia el dragón de luz pero dejar Fairy Tail, para irse con ellos dejarla no podia le dijo que siempre iba estar con ella. Los cuatro dragones esperaban respuesta de Natsu pero.

-Voy a decidirlo, solo si aceptara lo voy hacer para que un segundo acnologia vuelva a renacer.-contesto sabiamente.-además tengo un favor que pedirles.

-Dinos.-contesto alivida la dragona del cielo.

-Quiero que esten cerca de Wendy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.-contesto mirandolo a los ojos-porque han estado catorce años buscandolo.

[..]

Cuando la niña de cabello rojizo abrio las puertas de roble se revelo un hermoso salón en su techo podias mirar una pinturas de los dragones danzando en vuelo entre la nubes. Natsu volvio a la tierra cuando Skiadrum convertido en un humano hizo un molesto ruido con la garganta.

-Guardianes, quiero presentarle al nuevo rey, Natsu el hijo de Igneel.

Todos los guardianes-anteriores Dragones Slayer-aplaudieron al nuevo rey, una nueva era.

-Asi que ese niño es el sucesor de Igneel-dijo una mujer con hermoso kimono sus cabello era de color fresas.-no me parece nada mal.

-Usury-sama, por favor controlese.-le dijo una chica de cabello rosa.-además es un humano.

Natsu estaba viendo la esecena que protagonizaba la mujer de cabello fresas y su acompañante. Busco a Grandine para quien era esa mujer

-Grandine, ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-¿ Te refieres a la mujer del kimono?-asintio como respuesta.-es Usury la dragona de cristal y la guardiana de ella. Por cierto ve al balcón hay unas personas que quieren saludarte.

Se dirigio a donde Grandine lo envio, a traves de las cortinas se podian ver tres exceed que se le parecian conocido, una peli roja regañando a un tipo de cabellos azules medio desnudo, otro tipo que cabello negro viendo hacia donde apuntaba una niña de coletas color azul. Cuando los vio bien eran Happy, Charlie, Lily, Erza regañando a Gray, Gajeel viendo a donde a puntaba Wendy.

-¡FELICIDADES! Natsu/Flamitas/Salamander /-San.-estaba alegre ver sus compañeros del gremio

-Chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Gajeel y Wendy.-contesto Erza

-Nos dijeron que coronaban como rey de los dragones-ternino Gray.

-Ya veo.-dijo con Happy en su hombro.-gracias por venir.

-Are, Natsu-san no estas my feliz que digamos.-comento Wendy.

-Bueno, si pero…

-Falta Lucy.-interrumpio Happy.-tee guusstaa.

Todos rieron a lo que dijo Happy y obtuvieron una Natsu sonrojado. Pero como se despidieron tal vez él tenia que arreglar las cosas.

-Creo que tienes que apresurarte Natsu.-dijo Gray sorprendiendo al mago-sabes últimamente Sting ha ido a visitar a Lucy y seguro que ella termina casada con el oxigenado.

Erza vio que a Gray como se le crecia una nariz más larga que la de pinocho, desde cuando el demon slayer mentia así tan descadamente a Natsu, si llegaba a enterarse de lo decia era mentira lo iba a matar.

Natsu no le dio una respuesta solo fue entro al salón donde estaba los demás y hablo con el dragón de Rogue, este escuchó y asintio con la cabeza. Se retiro junto a Natsu.

Ahora la duda era que planeaba Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Un chico caminaba por las calles de la cuidad de Magnolia todos los cuidadanos se sorprendieron por quien era, Natsu Dragneel habia regresado tal vez por poco tiempo pero el regreso el mago 1° de todo Fiore lo extraño que no se dirigia hacia el gremio.

Una rubia salia un pequeño espiritu celestial color blanco entre sus brazos, se sentia mucho mejor aunque seguia a extrañando al tonto peli rosa que le robo el corazón.

-Hoy va ser un buen día-le decia al espiritu quien respondia pumpumpum-oye Plue que te parece si escogemos un trabajo.

Iba tan entrenida que no vio a la persona que venia al frente cuando sus hombros se rosaron sintio una pequeña descarga como si Laxus fuera amanecido con ganas de lanzar rayos por toda la cuidad.

-Lo siento-murmuro la persona

-Mmm tranquilo.

-Siempre eres cortés ¿verdad? Luce

-EH.-musito y cerrando la puerta de Plue mentalmente.-tú eres.

-Soy yo,¿ me extrañaste?

Vio finalmente la sonrisa que deseaba ver por siete meses, si fueran convertido en año jamás se lo perdonarian jamás pero estaba ahí sonriendole como siempre. Solo se lanzó abrazarlo cuando lo abrazo noto que era un espejismo.

-TONTO, TONTO, TONTO.-repetia golpeandole el pecho.-no sabes como te extrañe.

-Lo siento.-le dijo con esas sorinsar que solo Natsu podia darle.-vamos a otro lado quiero explicarte la razón.

-Espero…que.-dijo entre lagrimas- … sea..buena.

-Lo es.

Ambos se encontraban en una colina donde había un hermoso cerezo esperando que sus flores brotaran. Lucy veia que las faciones de Natsu eran más maduras pero tenia las misma cara cuando lo conocio.

-Empieza hablar.-dijo la rubia algo enojoda hasta el mismo Natsu habia olvidado que cuando Lucy se enojaba era de temer.-entonces me voy.

-Es también.-suspiro profunfo,no era fácil cuando le tienes que decir a alguien que rey de los dragones.-en primer lugar lo siento por irme así se que tú me cuidaste después que Igneel fallecio e intestaste animarme pero en verdad necesitaba tiempo a solas.-la rubia sabia perfectamente cuando le dieron la noticia que Jude había fallecido Natsu estuvo con ella e intento animarle pero no permitio que la soledad la invadiera.-pero antes de eso me encontre a los dragones de Wendy, Rogue, Gajeel y Sting querian hacerme el rey de los dragones.

-¡EH!-exclamo la rubia y Natsu juro que en el gremio se pudo oir.-como…rey…de…los…dragones.-entre tartamudeos.-es algo imposible.

Natsu negó como respuesta entonces era un hecho que él ante los dragones era 'su majesta' . No se desmayaba porque necesitab escuchar el resto de la historia. El chico vio que Lucy estaba volviendo a su estado normal así que pudo continuar.

-Y algunos meses Skiadrum me esta enseñando todo lo que debo saber sobre el mundo de ellos, seguro que Igneel estuviera orgulloso.

-Lo esta-le aseguro la rubia cuando volvio a verla estaba sonriendole mi sonrisapensó Natsu.-y siempre lo estara porque eres su hijo Natsu.

-Lo se, en serio lo siento por hacerte llorar aquel día.-dijo Natsu tomando la mejilla de la rubia, con su dedo pulgar masajiando el cachete de la rubia hasta que vio ese color carmesí.

-Yo también debo disculparme contigo.

-Lo entiendo.

Vieron como el sol se despedia con un rojizo pero a la vez dorado caida para dar paso a la luna quien a lumbraba el paso de estos dos.

-¿Es cierto que Sting y tu…-se interrumpio cuando vio cierto rubio besando a la menor.-voy a matar a Gray.-murmuro bajo para que Lucy no lo oyera.

-Natsu, Lissana y Sting salen hace dos meses.-le informo Lucy.

-Por cierto Luce.-volvio a ver a Natsu.-vamos a casa.

-Vamos..

Que era lo que Lucy amaba de Natsu la sonrisa esa su sonrisa cuando le daba ánimo en las batallas, en los momentos en los cuales se divertian.

_Kaze no touru sakamichi / komorebi no kaidan niOmoide wo kizande / subete kimi ni suru_

No solo eran en los momentos divertidos igual era en los tristes doloros, poco a poco entendia lo que sentimientos sentia por aquel chico que la llevo al gremio Fairy Tail…

_Mabushisa ni me wo tojita / mata sono shigusa no naka Atarashii kimi hitotsu / mitsukerareta mitaida_

Cuando ambos llegaron tomados de la mano al gremio a Mirajane se le callo la bandeja donde llevaba algunas cerveza.

_Eien wo / sagashi ni / ikou nante iwanai Ashita mo / zutto sono saki mo / kimi to itai dake_

-Natsu.-en primer lugar estaba sorprendida al ver su nakama devuelta en casa.-Lucy.-dirigio la mirada acusadora y la rubia noto que llevaba la mano entrelazada con Natsu-¿Desde cuando están junto?-pregunta/exigencia a la vez.

_Kimi ni furete / kirameki dasu / nana iro no phrase Tsuyoku (sotto) karamu (yubi ni) / netsu wo kanjiteru_

Natsu volvio a ver a Lucy que estaba roja como un tomate y desviando la vista pero cuando se dio cuenta, tal vez era darle una pequeña sorpresa al gremio a la vez a Lucy, pero primero deberia matar a cierto demon slayer.

_Donna kao de / donna koe de / tsutawaru kana Toki wo tomeru / kono mama motto / futari_

-A esto.-alzo las manos entre lazadas y los miembros del gremio no se hizo esperar más se escuchaban gritos por todo Fairy Tail y algún otro mago llorando-fan de Lucy tenia ser.-Desde hoy Luce es mi novia.

-EH.-los gritos de Lucy no se hiceron esperar.

-Jajajaja.

-Ya era hora.-esa era Cana.-hoy no vas a dormir Lucy.

-¡CANA!-exclamo Lucy dejando a un sonrojado Natsu, no era mala idea para el mago.

_Kimi ga boku ni kureru / yasashisa ni fureru tabi Omoi wa afureteku / tsutaekirenai hodo_

Todo se volvio Fiesta y en la cuidad ya algunos presentaban quejas sobre Fairy Tail haciendo desorden, dentro del gremio Natsu estaba castigado de rodillas porque llegó sin avisar.

_Sora wo aogu furi wo shite / kakushita sono namida wo Boku no te de nugui tai / dakishimerareru nara_

-Mocoso porque no me dijiste.-el maestro Makarov estaba contento pero.-escuche que te volviste el soberano de los dragones.

-No habia escuchado que las noticias volaban.-dijo Natsu y todo el gremio empezó a reir.-así es maestro.

_Wakare wo / shiranai / deai nai nante nai kedo Soredemo / kimi ga warau nara / boku wa iru kara_

-Espero que no dejen el gremio a pesar de..-dijo Makarov llevandose el vaso del licor a la boca.-espero que se cuiden bien ustedes dos.

-Si.-ambos contestaron.

-¡FELICIDADES!-Les deseo Lissana.-Cana tiene razón que ya era hora que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

_Futatsu no oto / kasanari au / nana iro no phrase Yume wo (nosete) / oto wa (tsuyoku) / toki wo kanadeteru_

-Por cierto Lissana, ¿Has visto a Gray?-pregunto Natsu chocando su puño encendido contra la palma de la otra mano-es quiero hablar con él

-Ah, lo vi por ahí.-contesto Lissana.

_Atarimae no koto wa nai yo / sono subete gaKiseki no you de / kono te wo motto / tsuyoku_

-Pobre Gray.-murmuro Lissana.

-Pobre Juvia.-susurro Lucy.

_Yuruganai mono / mamoritai mono Kimi ga boku wo tsuyoku saseru yo_

En menos de lo que dice Happy 'aye' se armo la típica batalla que inicio Natsu pero llevandose algunos magos como por ejemplo, Max quien se le inserto la escoba por… ustedes saben, Freed esta debajo del cuerpo de Hombres entre hombres Elfman-pobre Freed.-inclusive Romeo estaba el hijo de Macao respondia

_Kimi ni furete / kirameki dasu / nana iro no phraseTsuyoku (sotto) karamu (yubi ni) / netsu wo kanjiteru_

bien a los golpes. Pero quien le estaba dando un ataque de nervios era el maestro. Gray respondia a los golpes de Natsu pero este no se dejaba golpear por el demon slayer.

-Chico dejen la violencia.-otra vez Erza tenia que intervenir.-vamos hagan caso…

_Donna kao de / donna koe de / tsutawaru kana?Toki wo tomeru / kono mama motto. ._ .

Cuando Natsu le tiro un pedazo de silla carbonizado a Gray lamentable-mente esta callo a la cara de Erza y de esta no se escapaba.

-¡LO SENTIMOS ERZA!-ambos gritaron en coro.

Todo volvi hacer lo que era.

_Futatsu no oto / kasanari au / nana iro no phrase Yume wo (nosete) / oto wa (tsuyoku) / toki wo kanadeteru_

En la habitación de Lucy.

Lucy se encontraba curandole las heridas provocadas por una bestia.-perdón- por Erza quien castigo a Natsu y Gray de una manera no tan bonita.

-Oye Lucy.-dijo Natsu mientras la maga preparaba el alcohol con el agua oxigenada* en el pedazo de algodón.-¿Te molestaste que dijiera eso?

-Un poco, primero me fuera preguntado tonto.-contesto cuando colocaba encima el algodón las heridas de Natsu.

-¡Auch!, duele mucho Luce-se quejó el hijo de Igneel.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las pinzas junto con el pedazo de algodón ensangrentados calleron al piso, haciendo un sonido 'plin'.

-Natsu estas bien.

-Si, yo quiero ver la sonrisa de Luce siempre y todo el tiempo, eso significa también cuando me despierte, además quiero formar una familia contigo. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin Luce siempre voy a regresar a donde mi Luce este…-Natsu iba seguir dando razones porque queria casarse con ella pero un beso de parte la rubia lo interrumpio.

Al principio estaba sorprendido que Lucy lo besar, luego empezó a corresponder el beso, cada vez iba siendo más pasional, ya no necesitaba la respuesta ya que la respuesta era un si. Cuando la rubia se separo, el chico gruño al saber que SU chica se habia separado.

-Lo siento estas herido.

-No importa.

Como castigo Lucy busco otra pinza y volvio hacer el mismo procedimiento con el pedazo de algodón.

-¡Auch!-lo único que se escucharon los quejidos del dragón slayer y rey de los dragones quejandose.

_Atarimae no koto wa nai yo / sono subete gaKiseki no you de / kono te wo motto / tsuyoku_

_Zutto. . . futari. . . zutto_

* * *

><p>Se que borre el fanfic 'New History' pero la realidad estuve pensandolo y dando vueltas al asunto es que mejor terminar La sonrisa de Lucy porque fue una historia que Nacio de este one-shot, dandole originalidad a la historia. Pase a otro foro que no es donde habia una historia casi igual a New History pero claro no estaba los proctectores de los dragones. Y el estuve escribiendo el 4 cap en la hora libre y no salia nada asi que empece con la sonrisa de Natsu.-el profe se enfermo- salio esto. Así que disculpen por borrar y estoy agradecida con<p>

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, Naty-chan, Flor carmesí, Lucielle Aye Sir  
>y o los otros chicoschicas que lo leyeron. sorprendida 256 lecturas.

Oc-NadeshikoD.

Personajes y Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima

-Canción: Love Rainbow/Arashi-

*Agua Oxigenada: Es una agua utilizada por medicos/enfermeras y tambien de uso domestico para desinfectar heridas y mas util se mezcla con alcohol

* * *

><p>Prox: Tú sonrisa, Mi sonrisa es nuestra sonrisa.<p>

-Entonces te casas.-dijo Grandine

-¿Cuando es?-pregunto Metalicana

-No le he puesto fecha.-contesto Natsu viendo a Lucy la dragona celestial Kalesti's

Como si fuera poco calleron a la sorpresa que le dijo Natsu tenia que hijo de Igneel


	3. Nuestra sonrisa

**Tú sonrisa, Mi sonrisa: Nuestra Sonrisa. Part I**

**IV**

…**.**

Han pasado tres meses desde Natsu y Lucy se comprometieron, como se dice se juraron amor eterno en ese lapso de tiempo Natsu ha tenido que viajar entre Makai.-como le habia puesto Lucy-y Earth-land pero gracias a la dragona de cristal pudo consguirlo.

**[..]**

Otras vez se encontraba de rodillas el 'tio' Metalicana era muy malo con Natsu-según el nuevo rey-apenas toco suelo de dragones, Metalicana lo estaba esperando.

-¿A dónde estabas?, mocoso-le pregunto el padre d Gajeel.-sabes que estamos en tu fiesta de 'presentación' y de un pronto a otro te desapareces.

-Lo siento.-contesto el hijo de Igneel.-es que fui a otro lado y me perdi.

Metalicana estaba dispuesto darle mis trato que le dio a Gajeel cuando lo crio pero un rugido de fuego fue que lo detuvo.

-Ya, ya, ya no te pases con el chico.

-Pero Atlas sabes que fue una falta de respeto.

-¿Atlas?-pregunto Natsu.

-Hola.-Natsu no podia creerlo era su 'tio' Atlas Flame.-como estas.

-Tio, hace tanto tiempo que no te veia.-era genial al ver a ese dragón de Flamas-¿A dónde has estado?

-Excelente.-vio el rostro de Natsu, tenia algunos golpes.-¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-Larga historia.-respondio como quien no quiere la cosa.

…**.**

-Ya veo.-dijo luego de contarle toda la historia.-entonces esa chica rubia es tu prometida.

-Si.-contesto algo avergonzado.-pero tal vez le diga que le proponga que se venga a vivir conmigo.

-No, te tengo una propuesta.

-Fire-Natsu se pregunto para que dijo Fire, pero no se percato de la presencia de un chico de cabellera corta color rojo fuego y ojos color negro.-¿puedes ir a los dominios de Usury?

-¿Qué voy hacer donde esa loca?-no entendia nada solo siguio la conversación.-sabes que si llegan a los territorios de la dragona de cristal solo algunos salen del laberinto. Además ella odia los guardianes de fuego.

-Dile a su guardiana que es de parte de Atlas.-el guardian solo inclinino la cabeza de lado, ¿Qué queria decir Atlas Flame con eso?-solo ve muchacho.

-Ya voy.

Natsu veia que Atlas tenia una cara de complacido, cuando vio al hijo de Igneel solo sonrio. La apariencia de Atlas Flame humano era casi como la de Arcadios pero tampoco era muy musculos, su cabello rojo claro le iba muy bien con los ojos color negro azulado.

-Tio, ¿Cómo sabias que yo era rey?-todavia no se tragaba esa palabra.

-Fácil, niño eres el hijo del rey del fuego el te acogio como su hijo así que eres sucesor.

-Ya veo, pero yo solo escogi este titulo porque no quiero…-fue interrupido por el mismo que le hacia Atlas.

-Lo sé, sabes algo.-se acerco a Natsu.-no todo el tiempo tienes que estar aquí, por eso le voy a decir Usury que te haga un collar especial. Uno para tú prometida.-cuando se acordo quien era la prometida de Natsu.-ah, ahora lo recuerdo tu prometida se me hace conocida.

-¿Eh?-Ahora la pregunta era ¿Atlas había conocido a la madre de Lucy?

-Es igual que Hikari, la dragón slayer de Kalesti's.-Natsu solo se preguntaba quien era esa tal 'Hikari'

-Kalesti's.

-Wesslogia y Skiadrum no te lo han dicho.-Atlas abria otra hoja desconocida para él.-No habias escuchado que el mundo celestial tiene su propio dragón.-el hijo de Igneel negó con la cabeza.-casi nadie lo sabe, Kalesti's es la encargada de cuidar el mundo celestial, cuando los espiritus se revelaron se alejo de ese mundo.-Atlas vigilaba las expresiones de Natsu pero se podia decir que estaba sorprendido/tranaquilo a la vez.-ella solo aparece algunas ocasiones y conoce a todos los magos celestiales sin tener contacto con ellos. Además Kalesti's era la reina de ese mundo.

-Así que bigotes nunca estuvo solo.

-El rey de los espiritus fue rey cuando la reina se convirtio en dragón para detener la guerra los dragones.

-¿¡EH!?-ahora sí estaba sorprendido.

Algunos minutos después llego Fire junto con la guardiana del crista que train algunas piedras preciosa con ella.

-Altas-sama he vuelto.

-Ha pasado un tiempo-dijo Atlas viendo a la guardiana.-¿Cuántos años o siglos?

- Mucho diria yo.-contesto e hizo una leve reverencia a Natsu sabiendo la posición que el chico poseia.-Rey espero que se encuentre bien.

-Eh, gracias y estoy bien.

-Natsu, ella es Nadeshiko la guardiana del cristal y una fue la dragón slayer de ese elemento.-Atlas vio que Natsu estudiaba a la chica.-además ella posee un don especial.

-¿Especial?

-No es la gran cosa.

-Oigan no me ignoren.-murmuro Fire y los tres volvieron a ver a Fire algo 'encendido' .-Atlas-sama yo me retiro. Llamamé si necesita algo.

Fire desaparecio disolviendo se en particulas rojas. Atlas observaba la guardiana de Usuiry, esa niña había cambiado mucho la última vez que la vio junto con Usuiry. Tal vez la dragona de cristal esta vez merecia un premio.

-¿Usury donde se encuentra?-pregunto interesado en la 'amiga' de Igneel-por lo que recuerdo ella es muy sociable.

A la pobre chica se le caía la cara dee vergüenza al recordar la escena de la dragona con los dragones de luz y sombras.

-Esta ocupada, con Wesslogia-sama y Skiamdrum-sama.-contesto con una gota resbalando por su frente.-¿Cuál era la petición que tenia? Atlas-sama

-Puedes hacer un collar de cristal para que Natsu, pueda cruzar sin problemas a Earth-land.

-Un collar de dos mundos.-aclaró la chica queriendo corregir a Atlas.-recuerde que un collar así dura algunos días además si la magia de la otro persona es incluido el proceso de crearlo es más rápido.

Natsu se preguntaba que tipo de collar estaban hablando, era tal vez un regalo para Lucy pero realmente que tramaba Atlas quizá ¿Quéria dejarse a Lucy para él?, sintio que se encendia por dentro pero cuando recordo la voz de la rubia diciendole que_**él**_ en otra palabras más simple NATSU DRAGNEEL era el único chico que la hija de Jude y Layla habían creado por el amor de ellos, luego para conocerla en Hargeon amaba ese puerto por haberla conocido.

-Oye mocoso, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Atlas preocupado por su 'sobrino' el cual emergia una aura 'rosa'-me estas preocupando.

-Si lo estoy, solo tengo una pregunta.-ambos pusieron atención al rey-¿ Para que dos collares de cristal?, digo yo puedo cruzar el portal como si nada pero MI Lucy es una maga celestial y ella no tiene poderes de dragón slayer.

-Natsu-sama-empezó hablar la guardiana.-eso no es necesario, el poder de Lucy-sama ha crecido bastante, me sorprendio que haya podido abrir tres puertas a la vez, no era esperarse que era la hija de k…-se inturrumpio sabia que era algo prohibido decirlo frente de Natsu.

-Por poco…-suspiro Atlas.-Además Natsu todos queremos a tu prometida aquí para conocerla y bueno tu también tendras un collar para ir cuando quieras y quedarte la veces que quieras en Magnolia, ¿no es así el lugar de donde vives?

-Si

* * *

><p><strong>[..]<strong>

La rubia conocida como Lucy Heartfilia jugueteaba con el collar que Natsu le habia regalo con forma de corazón divido pero lo curioso del caso era que su futuro esposo tenia una igual.

-Oye Lucy, deja ese collar no va a salir corriendo.-dijo Gray viendo como su 'pequeña hermana' jugaba con el collar como si fuera una niña pequeña.-además flamitas dijo que venia en dos semanas.

-Más motivos para estar ansiosa -pensó la maga, muchas cosas pasaron luego para la 'fama' del gremio se dio la noticia que el grupo MÁS destructor de todo FIORE reunio con todos sus integrante juntos. Cosa que el consejo se preparaba para manderle las cartas de disculpa a Makarov quien sentia el mensajero del consejo o Mirajane diciendo.

-Lo volvieron hacer.

Y como se conoce a los magos de este gremio fueron con todo, ya el 'equipo Natsu' tenia miembros nuevo y eso magos eran Juvia, Gajeel, Levy y Pantherlily.

Ya pensaran ahora puede a ver más destrucción en todo Fiore si lo desean teniendo a los tres dragones slayer en solo paquete. Pues la verdad que sí pero esto comenzo cuando Natsu llego al día siguente con Lucy.

**[..]**

A la mañana siguiente del anuncio impulsivo de Natsu.-sino era impulsivo no era Natsu.- todos los magos que habian salido de misión lloraron al ver a Natsu.

-Que bueno, que regresaste.-comentaron algunos.

-Lástima no puedo pedirle una cita a Lucy-chan.-comentaron otros.

La bulla podía escucharse afueras de la cuidad de Magnolia, y los habitantes de dicha cuidad estaban contentos que todo regresó a lo que era ante, lo que Fairy Tail se significaba: Amistad, lealtad, y los principal FIESTA. En otro palabras volvieron a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Volviendo donde sucedia la fiesta, Natsu observo a Lucy buscando una nueva aventura, osea una misión. Tal vez era de trabajar, realmente extrañaba destruir una que otra cuidad perdón trabajar como maga y obtener alguna diversión. Lucy solo pudo suspirar cansada no encontraba bueno todo era trabajos de capturar ladranes pervertidos sino fuera por su nuevo amigo –ya saben la maga tiene varios amigos.-tal vez la fueran abusado.

-No hay nada, bueno.-comento observando todos los carteles pero la excepción era las recompensas.- quizá ire a escribir o leer.

-¡LUCE!-su prometido la habia llamado emocionado quizá una misión penso.-hagamos una misión como en los viejos tiempos.

-Esta bien, seria Happy y tú.-supuso,los tres eran el equipo principal digo ellos tres eran equipo antes que Gray, Erza, Charlie y Wendy se le sumaran.

-Todos, Erza, Wendy, la princesa del hielo.-tenia tiempo que no escuchaba el apodo de Gray.-Happy y Charlie.

No le quedaba escapatoria tenia que aceptar, aunque su amiguito azul se lo merecia por la siemple razón que extrañaba estar junto a Charlie.y en un suspiro dijo

- Esta bien-aceptando la petición.

Y conociendo a este todo puede suceder, Erza todavia estaba dormida en su habitación en Fairy Hills, Wendy y Charlie fueron donde Polychka por unos médicamentos para el maestro, Gray no habia llegado tampoco Juvia.-ya esto no era nada raro.- y Happy en barra de Mirajane comiendo su amado manjar. Natsu parecia contar segundos, minutos, y horas y los chicos no aparecian bueno no era la primera vez que él esperaba tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.-si incluimos a cierta peli roja.- se dirigio a la tabla de peticiones busco y busco hasta encontrar un buen trabajo donde podia liberar todo el estrés retenido que le habían impuesto Wesslogía,Skiadrum y por supuesto Metalicana ese tipo era peor que Zirconis cuando hablaron con el 'alma' de este.

Y por otro lado la recompesa se podia comparar con la de la Isla Galuna pero esta misión se trataba de capturar a todos las bandidos de Lupinos, Magnolia, Clover y Onibus todos estos lugares eran conocidos y la división estaba listo que Wendy se quedara en Magnolia, así ella no provocaria una destrucción mayor, Gray a Lupinos pero el problema era su hábito el de andar de exhibicionista y Erza a Onibus pero ella lo haría rápido, no habia problema y Lucy, Happy y él irian a Clover.

-No es mal plan.-murmuro arrancando el cartel de la pizarra pero habia alguien que habia formado un grupo antes que él.

-Yo lo vi primero Salamander.-Gajeel ya sabia donde habia adquirido ese jodido carácter.-asi que aleja tus SUCIAS MANOS.

-Lo siento Fierritos.-esto era nuevo o no-camarón que se duerme se lo lleva lo corriente.-dijo mofandose de su amigo/enemigo.

…

Levy y Lucy solo suspiraban al ver a los Dragón Slayer atados a un poste y Erza apuntandolos con dos espadas a la yugular izquierda.

-Ustedes dos,¿Quieren morir o que?-le decia la maga más fuerte, y aterradora a la vez-Tendrán que compartir la misión.

Un minuto después todos-incluyendo a Juvia y Gray.-Erza empezó a dividir en grupos. El primero era Wendy, Happy, y Charlie se quedarian en Magnolia, el segundo Gray y Juvia a Lupinos algunos miembros le decian a Gray que no le hiciera casos ni tampoco desnudars entre frente de sus fans o ellas pagarian las consecuencias de sus acto o lo pagaria él en otro lado. Lily y la 'capitana' Erza irian a Onibus pero lo peor fue cuando él y Gajeel junto con Lucy y Levy irian a Clover, queria cambiar con Gray.

Pero todos sabemos como acabo eso.

**[..]**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Natsu se encontraba entrenando con Atlas, los poderes de Atlas podia decirse era digno que algunos dragones le llamaran el 'duque del fuego' pero no usaba todo su poder.

-Por cierto, Atlas.-se acostumbraba llamarlo por su nombre.-¿Qué tan fuerte es la guardiana de Usury?, digo tiene que superarme como Dragón Slayer.-dijo Natsu curioso.

-Ella, no es tan es fuerte como tú sinceramente nunca la vi pelear solo una vez con la guardiana del infierno pero eso fue una apuesta.-termino riendose por recodrar ese día.- y ya eso fue años antes que nacieras.

-¿Hay dragones del infierno?-pregunto interesandose en el tema.

-Solo hay uno.-prosiguió.-cuando él desaparezca la guardiana se convertira en el dragón del infierno, te lo digo porque tú te convertiste en rey y no en un dragón por los anticuerpos que creo tu padre además creo que cuando te enseño la magia de dragón slayer ya lo estabas produciendo.

Atlas paro de de reir porque vio la cara del chico triste,todavia no podia superar la muerte de Igneel, pero la sonrisa que le caracterizaba volvio a parecer ya faltaba poco para revelar el secreto mayor o quizá faltaba.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-Nada solo me acorde de una persona que me dijo que cuando recordara a Igneel no me entristeciera si no que me sintiera orgullos de mi padre.

-Eh, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una chica especial para mi.

-Ya veo.

o-o-o

En el portal con maleta hecha-aunque tenia ropa en Magnolia, pero eran algunas unas cosas para Wendy.-los dragones convertidos en humanos se estaban despidiendo de Natsu.

-No te tardes, mocoso.-dijo Metalicana-sabes que tienes responsabilidades aquí.

Solo pudo poner cara de fastidio, se encariño con Grandine la queria como su madre.

-Natsu-kun.-cuantas veces le dijo que no le agregara el –kun-trae a Lucy-chan,Wendy y a los dos gatitos la proxima vez.

-Entendido.-respondio a la dragona, podía escuchar a Metalicana murmurando cosas como _es peor que Gajeel _o algo parecido.-Wesslogía, Skiadrum algún mensaje a Rogue o Sting, Ah ya me acorde Wesslogía te digo algo de Sting.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tienes una nuera.-dijo y el albino se sonrojo.-pero tal vez Sting no te lo haya dicho ¿Verdad?

-Ese mocoso.

-Vete ya chico.-aconsejo Skiadrum.-así no te matan.-señalando a Wesslogia que estaba perdiendo el control.

Natsu entro al portal y este activo por medio del collar de cristal y luego el chico se despiendio con un 'hasta luego', a los lejos donde el carmesí de la puesta del sol se podia observar a dos figuras.

Era una una rubia de cabellos dorados y ojos color azul pero con la puesta del sol se volvian color chocolate, iba vestida con un kimono azul, y un obi de color negro. A la par estaba una chica de cabellos azules y ojos color negro iba vestida con algo más moderno.

-Señora, es mejor que descanse.-dijo la chica.-además cuando regresé el joven rey va a hablar con él de la situación.

-Akari, tal vez tenga razón cuando regresé podre verlo.-contesto caminando hacia su hogar.- ya la vas a conocer.

-Señora, sabe que me he encargado de cuidarla y hare lo mismo.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a usted.

Lucy estaba leyendo un libro que Levy le dijo que leyera y se trataba más del nuevo mundo donde SU Natsu era soberano, decia que aquel libro que era mitos que los dragones solo entrenaban un solo dragón slayer. Pero luego aparecio Acnología e impuso esa ley. ¿Tal vez Natsu le podia ayudar? Pero el sonido de las puertas abriendose de un solo golpe interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡ESTOY DEVUELTA!-grito la persona que acaba de llegar, Happy fue más rápido de notarse de la persona quien era salio volando.-jajaja Happy ¿Cómo has estado?

-Natsu, eres malo por no llevarme esta vez, sabes muy bien que me gustan los pescados de haya.-se quejó con lágrimas falsas.-además estoy bien.

Natsu, acaricio la cabeza de Happy cariñosamente.-Si quieres vamos de pesca.

-Esta bien, pero llevemos a Lucy.-dijo señalando en dirección a la maga leyendo un libro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Natsu negó con la cabeza que Lucy nunca tendria remedio alguno, pero así le gustaba,

La rubia solo suspiraba, solo tenia una pregunta ¿Cómo rayos Levy obtuvo ese libro? Pero cuado de le pregunto a Crux si podia prestarle un libro este por primera vez le dijo.

-Los libros no son juguetes Lucy-sama, además contienen información del mundo celestial muy complicadas.

Sintio unos brazos capturando su cintura, y eso la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¡que carajo! Por un demonio hoy era el día 'de interrumpe a Lucy en sus pensamientos' o que.

-Ya veo, grito como un Loco y ni siquiera ve das la bienvenida.-ah, esta persona si podia interrumpirla todo lo quería-además que esta leyendo, se me hace familiar el texto.

-Bienvenido.-dijo con cariño.-desde cuando tú especialmente lees, además te conosco bien para decir tú odias la lectura perdón los libros.

-Te cuento que Metalicana me hace leer, y me duermo a la mitad pero hay uno que era interasante y desaparecio de la biblioteca.-Natsu recordaba muy bien las palabras del ese libro podia jurar que era el mismo que se había leido.-¿Me puedes enseñar la tapa?

Lucy, coloco el separador y luega para cerrarlo, cuando el dichoso libro estaba cerrada Natsu examino la tapa de cuero fue cuidadoso al ver el titulo que decia 'Dragón History' se acordaba de las palabras de Grandine.

…

_-Tú padre, le pidió un favor a un humano.-dijo la dragona recordando.-y algunas tintas y pluma junto con hojas resistente al fuego.-se rio-y escribo esté libro-enseñandole.-aquí esta todo sobre los dragones, los primeros capitulos es la historia de la guerra y luego esta todo sobre los guardianes pero la más importante esta todo sobre lo que debes saber._

_-Pero se supone que en este mundo vivia Acnología, entonces ėl le quito el libro_

_-Estas en lo correcto pero Acnología no lo podia abrir,ese tipo era tan orgulloso que no tenia a nadie ni guardian ni nada. Estaba sellado pero como posees la misma magia que Igneel no hay problema._

…

Suspiro y se levanto de la mesa camino hacia donde estaba Gajeel sentado comiendo algunos pedazos de metal ¿ahora si sabia porque razón Metalicana lo castigo?-siendo el rey y castigado, se sentia igual que Romeo cuando Macao la regañaba.- el dragón slayer de metal comia tranquilo, Lily estaba en la biblioteca con Levy. Gajeel sintio un golpe en su cabeza pero ese puño no pertenecia a Su enana sino estaba caliente ah salamander volvio, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡MALDITO!-exclamo algo enojado.-porque me pegas.

-Pedazo de metal, tu te has llevado este libro.-señandolo con el dedo indice.-además tu padre dio un castigo del demonio.

Gajeel queria explotar de la risa, quien es el mentiroso que decia 'la vengaza se distruta mejor fria' pero bien se la cobro por aquella misión.

-Te la mereces, Dragneel además si quieres pelea te dare.

-No.-la primera vez que salamader se negaba a una pelea.-tengo que pasar el resto de día con alguien, solo avisa para la proxima.-Todos los miembros del gremio asombrados por la actitud del chico tal vez Lucy lo hizo madurar un poco.-pero la proxima de lo dare.

Era un muy pronto para predecir algo sobre Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

En la habitación de la rubia, se encontraba Natsu acostado en la cama de Lucy reteniendola con los brazos lo único que se podia escuchar eran los chesquido de los besos de estos y obviamente de suspira que lanzaba Lucy.

-Te amo, y lamento haberme tardado en decirlo.-decia Natsu.

-Mm tranquilo.-Lucy le contesto mientras le besaba la mejila.-además siempre esperaba que tarde o temprano lo dijieras.

-Eh, con que me esperabas.-susurro Natsu.-de por si soy tuyo.-declaro Natsu.

Lucy se sonrojo por lo que dijo Natsu, pero era cierto que cada uno se pertenecia y ella era Natsu.

-Y yo soy tu tuya.-le dijo la maga

Natsu se sintio feliz por escuchar eso de la maga, además no esperamás por unir su vida a la de Lucy, tal vez cuando regresaria con ella deberia organizar todo ya llevaban tres meses porque queria recuperar el tiempo vez se en dos semanas podia organizar todo, tal vez deberia preguntar…

La cabeza de Lucy estaba pensando en vestido blanco, grandes arreglos y todos esas cosas necesarias para una boda quizá ya era algo que deberia de hacer. Al parecer ambos tenian la misma idea en la cabeza, formar su nitido de amor lo más pronto que pudiera. A la semana siguiente Natsu tendria que regresar pero esta vez no iria solo, Lucy, Wendy , Charlie y Happy lo acompañanban tendria que cumplir la petición de Grandine esta vez.

o.o.o.o

Lucy miraba la vegetación que era la misma de siempre le agradaba estar en el 'Makai' según ella ese nombre le sentaba al lugar para Wendy era felicidad por estar al lado de su 'madre' otra vez.

Minutos más tarde

Natsu esataba llamandole la atención al dragón del metal, por el motivo que Gajeel había extraido un libro de la bibloteca, Grandine, Skiadrum y Weissología estaba viendo como el dragón de Metal era reprendido por la actitud de su hijo.

-Ah, Natsu tiene muchas responsabilidades.-dijo la rubia al ver a su novio.-además creo que no fue buena idea al venir.

-Para nada querida.-dijo Grandine.-además supimos que te vas a casar con Natsu-kun.

-A..a bue..eno eso.-contesto avergonzada.-eso fue idea de Natsu.

-Mocoso, acompañanos.-dijo Skiadrum.-tienes que conocer a alguien.

-Acabo de llegar.¿sabes?.-en reclamo, cuando tuviera oportunidad le cederia el trono a Atlas Flames.-espero que se algo bueno.

-Tranquilo, la dragona Kalesti's quiere verte.

Inmediatamente volvio a ver a Lucy que estaba siendo retenida por Grandine y ajena a lo que dijo Skiadrum.

-Vamos.

En un salón grande decorado con dragones en el techo, al fondo se encontraba una mujer de cabello dorado con un kimono amarillo con detalles rosas y a la par de esta mujer se encontraba una chica de cabello azul con un kimono más actual.

-Natsu, ella es Kalesti's la dragona de celestial y su guardiana Akari.-le presento Skiadrum algo sonrojado.-además ella …-lo que dijo le sorprendio a Natsu.

Estuvieron un rato conversando, más bien kalesti's le estuvo plánticando un poco sobre lo que paso en su vida anterior.-al parecer Lucy nunca estuvo sola-solo eschuba la conversación.

En los pasillos del palacio se encontraba Lucy con Grandine que estaba contenta con la noticia del compromiso, a los lejos Natsu iba en dirección donde Lucy estaba.

-Luce, ¿Quiero presentarte a alguien?-la maga solo se pregunto, a quien era.-ella es la dragona Kalesti's y es la dragona del mundo celestial.-le dijo Natsu con cuidado para que no se desmayara.

-Un gusto princesa Lucy.-dijo Kalesti's en una reverencia hacia la chica.-soy Kalesti's.

-El gusto es mio-dijo la rubia acostumbrada a la palabra 'princesa' por virgo.- ¿En serio eres la dragona celestial?-pregunto con algo de duda.

-Si, su alteza y la chica a la par es la guardiana Akari.-la chica hizo una reverencia hacia Lucy.- si quieres podemos hablar en otro lugar.

Lucy vio a Kalesti's y luego a Natsu quien la animaba con una sonrisa.-solo necesitaba un poco de confianza.- Kalesti's estaba feliz por volver a Lucy había crecido y se parecia mucho a Layla Heartfilia por lo que pudo observar tenia la mayoria de la llaves del zodiaco pero le soprendio ver la llave del león el líder de las doce puerta y la llave del terceavo espiritu.

-Al parecer la resonancia de las llaves y la propetaria son las misma.-pensó Akari.-tal vez llegué el momentoo que la llave de ella vuelva a su 'amiga.

Natsu observaba como Kalesti's le daba un pequeño entrenamiento a su Lucy, no podía creer lo que escucho con anterioridad pero si fuera verdad.

-Chico, ese el último destino de las magas celestiales, bueno solo aplica las que fueron buenas con sus espiritus.-dijo Wesslogia recordando que habia ocurrido con la antigua dueña de Loki.-además tu chica es la excepción a la regla.

-¿Porqué lo dices?.-le pregunto Natsu interesado en la situación

-Atlas no te lo explico.-dijo Grandine.-nuestros guardianes serán los dragones cuando nosotros desaparezcamos.-comento viendo a Akari.

-Por cierto, escuché que te vas a casar. Sin embargo no nos contaste nada.-dijo algo molesto Skiadrum.-si era como Rogue algo emo.-pensaron los demás.

-¿Y ya has puesto fecha?-pregunto Wesslogia.-quien lo diria te casas.

-….- no respendio, al parecer no tenian vida.

- Entonces te casas.-dijo Grandine repitiendo. Ya lo dicho.

-¿Cuando es?-pregunto Metalicana

Seguia viendo a Lucy que estaba feliz con un dragón que pudiera compartir lo sus propios gustos.

-No le he puesto fecha.-dijo sin más que decir.

Los demás cayeron de la sorpresa, tenia que hijo de Igneel. Pensaron en conjunto.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**-Especial part. 1-**

En el gremio todos estaban sorprendidos el anuncio que Natsu y Lucy dieron pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-En serio, en unas semanas Lucy será mi ESPOSA-dijo algo posesivo.

Mirajane estaba que se desmayó de la felicidad, Erza estaba algo sonrajado, Levy estaba como si nada, Juvia cantaba que ya no tendria 'rival de amor'-cosa que nunca existio- por parte de los chicos estaban llorando-algunos admiradores de Lucy- a cambio Elfman gritaba que ellos dos eran hombres, Gray y Laxus amanezaban al pobre peli rosa dicendole 'si vuelves a dejar a Lucy o lástimas te la veras con nosotros''. El maestro solo empezaba a llorar al ver sus dos hijos y murmurando cosas como ' mis niños ya se han vuelto grande' Happy estaba feliz en fin el gremio estaba en una gran celebración.

Con el pasar del tiempo los preparativos, estaban listo el vestido, el traje del novio, las flores inclusive el arzobispo estaba dispuesto en hacerse cargo de la ceremonia en la catedral Kardia. Pero no contaban que los algunos chicos que los las llaves doradas y plateadas que estaban rodeando al peli-rosa.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Natsu viendo a los espiritus celestiales.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos aqui esta, unos de los capitulos de la sonrisa de Lucy.-en serio necesito otro nombre para esta fic-Las cosas han estado un poco agitada pero he logrado tiempo. - Con mi práctica. - voy hacer el especial por parte y esta es la primera, informo que este fic esta llegando a su final. Solo dos más y adiós aunque no me lo crean estoy algo triste por eso pero que se le va hacer. Sigo escribiendo leyenda del híbrido y la sacerdotisa.-tranquilos falta poco- Y para el proximo habrá canción. :3<p>

Oc -Nadeshiko D.

Fairy Tail y personajes.-Hiro Mashima.

El 20 la segunda part


	4. Al fin Juntos Una Sopresa

**Nuestra Sonrisa partII: Al fin Juntos.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII.I<strong>

**-Especialpart II-**

Los espiritus de Lucy miraban al mago con caras serias, y Natsu no sabia que sucedian.

-Loki, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que sucede que vinimos a felicitarse y advertirte a la vez.-dijo el lider de las doce puerta.

-¿Eh?-musito el mago con curiosidad.

-Lo que onii-chan quiso decir que le felicitamos por casarse con nuestra hime.-dijo Virgo con una sonrisa algo seria.-y advertite que si la haces sufrir nosotros lo vamos a castigar.

Natsu sentia una gota caer de su sien y un tic en su ceja derecha, en serio ya le habia salvado el culo una vez y le decian esto pero los entendian.

-Saben que yo amo a Luce y no le haria daño.-dijo serio frente a las puertas-cuando me casé con Luce dejare a Atlas flame a cargo del reino de los dragones no estoy dispuesto que Luce viva en lugar como ese.-los espiritus miraban a Natsu con sorpresa.

-Entonces no tenemos que preocupar.-dijo el viejo Crux.-Natsu-sama cuide a Lucy-sama.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Todos los espiritus excepto Loki se habian retirado, y Natsu ya sabian que tenian que hablar se sento en una silla donde estaba el saco de Natsu ya que tenia casi todo el traje puesto.

-Quieres, hablar conmigo.-afirmo el peli rosa-¿verdad?

El líder de las doce puertas miraba hacia la puerta, algo sonrojado el hijo de Igneel solo pudo sonrerir a la acción de espiritu.

-Siento todo lo que paso aquella vez.-dijo Loki, al fin.-los espiritu hemos recordado todo lo que paso cuando ustedes estaban en mundo celestial.

-Ya veo.-articulo Natsu.-Ha pasado tiempo Loki, gracias a eso Luce y Yukino han fortalecido sus lazos con ustedes.

-No, lo digo por eso sino porque hicimos llorar a Lucy, y ella no merecia que la trataramos de esa manera. El rey de los espiritus celestiales ha estado convenciendo a Acuario para que regrese al lado de Lucy pero…-Natsu lo interrumpio y termino la frase.

-Ella es muy orgullosa.-Loki solo asintio.-Se por Luce que Acuario se sacrifico por salvarnos el culo en aquel momento, luego yo me fui del gremio y le abri una herida a Luce la cual estoy arrepentido.

-Entonces te vas a casarte para reparlo.-dijo Loki parando y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Natsu.-si la haces sufrir me la pagaras Dragneel.-Natsu estaba sorprendido, tomo a Loki de la muñeca y le dijo.

-No lo volveré hacer, porque la amo y por esa razón me voy a CASAR CON ELLA.

Loki sonrio a la respuesta de Natsu, sabia deun principio o mejor dicho cuando se convirtio en unos de los espiritus de la chica que Natsu era el chico indicado para su ama mejor dicho para su amiga. El hijo de Igneel siempre daba lo mejor para progeter a la rubia podia estar tranquilo.

-Cuando tú y Lucy tenga su primer hijo el rey de los espiritus celestiales tendra un regalo para él o ella.

-¿Eh?-musito el chico algo curioso lo dijo el espiritu del león.

En la habitación que se encontraba Lucy, lista con su hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa y en la parte de atrás caia una pequeña cola tul con algunos bordados de cristal que hizo la guardiana de cristal para el gran día. Se escucharon algunos toc en la puerta.

-Lucy, ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo la persona que estaba afuera.

-Lissana-pensó la rubia.-esta bien pasa.

Lissana usaba un vestido color agua marina con un lazo atrás, y su cabello corto con peinado que iba con su estilo de cabello. Ambas se quedaron mirando hasta que Lissana rompio el silencio.

-Queria felicitarte por la boda con Natsu.-tuvo una sonrisa de calida de parte Lucy como respuesta.- y además te venia a confesar que yo estaba enamorada de Natsu cuando regrese de Edoras pero cuando Happy me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti en la Isla Tenru decidi apartarme.-Lissana vio la expresión de Lucy, no queria arruniarle el día-y por esa razón te dije que siempre mantuvieras a la par de Natsu.

-Lissana yo...-no pudo seguir fue interrumpida por Lissana.

-Dejame, terminar.-Lucy solo pudo asentir.-y quiero que a pesar de todo te mantegas a la par de Natsu. Porque él te necesita y tú lo necesitas también.-cuando finalizo abrazo a Lucy el cual correspondio.-por favor cuidalo.

-Así lo hare.

En ese momento ambas se pusieron a reir de ellas, mismas. El maestro Makarov entraba con un esmoquin.

-Lucy, hija ya es hora.

-Bueno al fin te convertiras en la señora Dragneel.-dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.-Me ire a sentar junto a Sting.

-Esta bien.-respondio el maestro.-Espero que seas muy feliz Lucy, sabes que no soy tu padre pero te quiero como si fueras mi hija.

-Gracias Maestro.

En el altar se encontraba Natsu con un esmoquin negro y su bufanda la cual era un presente y recuerdo de su padre. A la par de este estaba Gray, Gajeel como los 'padrinos' del novio.

-Es increible, que flamitas se vaya a casar primero que yo.-dijo Gray.-bueno por lo menos tengo tiempo.

-Callate y vistete por el amor a Mavis.-dijo Gajeel, Natsu solo que queria darle una paliza a ambos para que se callaran.-que raro no ha salido la coneja ¿tal vez se dio cuenta que salamander no vale la pena?

-Oye, no te pases.-contes Natsu algo molesto.

Cuando escucharon Lyra sonar el arpa y cantar, Natsu vio hacia la puerta donde estaba Wendy con la cesta de flores de cerezo y detrás de ella venia Levy y Juvia pero a la persona que venia acompañada del maestro Makarov era la más importante.

_Sore wa totemo totemo totsuzen mune ni maiorite_

_keshite kienai monotoki ga nagare ikutsu omoi tojite mo afureru_

_honno gūzen ga kakegaenai deai datta kotohontōwa wakatteta no_

Natsu pov's

Vi a mi Luce que venia en compañía del viejo, su rostro venia cubierto con el velo que elaboraron la guardiana de Kalesti's y Usury era hermoso, el peinado que llevaba Lucy me encantaba como su cabello en rizos y una especie de amarrado por atrás, y el flequillo acomodado.

_moshimo futari ima mo futari onaji kimochi de iru nara torimodoseru zenbu_

_anata dake o mitsumeru no shitsu kushita jikan sae medeumeru no_

Cuando mi mirada cruzo con la de Luce ella solo sonrio con un hermoso sonrojo, volvi a ver a los chicos.-sonrojados seguro que por Levy y Juvia.- pensaba que estaba soñando diriji una mirada a las sillas donde estaban los invitados. Algunos solo sonreian de felicidad.

_tatoe kizutsuite mo mō nidoto hanaretakunai tomerarenai_

_hito wa dare mo ichido dake tatta hitotsu deau unmei ga aru donna toki demo watashi no kokoro ga tokimeku basho wa me no mae no_

Los espiritus y algunos amigos de Luce la miraba con felicidad-inclusive Minerva la cual estaba acompañda por Rufus.- sabia que apartir de aquí mi vida iba hacer feliz. La canción de Lyra seguia sonando. Miraba los pasos de Luce y los del maestro quien estaba sollozando mientras caminaba hacia a donde estaba yo.

_anata shikanai noitsuka nagai nagai toki ga sugite nanimokamo _

_kako ni kaete shimauikiru jikan nante kitto mijikai kagayaki_

Cuando al fin llegaron el maestro me dijo que la cuidara, a lo que respondi que estuviera muy seguro de ello ya que ella es mi razón de mi existencia. Luce se abajo un poco para que le quitara el velo, así lo hice.

_itoshii kimochi mo hito o nikumu sabishi sa sae yagate wa kiete shimau no?_

_dakedo futari dakara futari tsutae au kono omoi ni_

_uso o tsukazu iyou_

-Te ves hermosa, Lu.-dije en un murmure Y solo obtuve un sonrojo como respuesta.

-Gracias, Natsu.-contesto sonrojado, demonios por mi la besaria en estos instantes pero el arzobispo esperaba cuando termine el señor enfrente indico a los invitados a que tomaran asiento excepto nosotros.

_anata dake ga subete na no donna mirai ga kite mo naitari shinainani o ushinatte mo kowaku nai hohoemiukabe aruku deshou_

_machigai demo kamawa nai tashika na mono nante nani mo nai kara_

Vi con el rabillo del ojo, a Gajeel quien tenia una bomba en su nariz –se durmio fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, hielitos estaba aguantando el sueño.- suspire de aburrimiento ya que el discurso acabara.

-Ahora los novios, diran sus votos.-al fin lo que esperaba.

_kawasu hitomi utsushiau otagai o yakitsuke nagara kuyamazu niikite yukitai no_

_koi nante shinai itsuka sonna fū ni omottetaunmei wa hitotsu hontōni suki na hito wa konoyo de hitori_

Happy se acerco con los anillos que venian sostenidos en forma de lazos. Cuando tenia el de Lucy se coloque primero y dije.

-Yo Natsu Dragneel acepto ser tu esposo y prometo cuidar de ti Lucy Heartfilia en las buenas, malas en la salud y enfermedad. Por siempre en esta vida y en la otra.

Lucy hizo lo mismo con el anillo-sin embargo le costo un poco desartarlo.-cuando lo coloco en mi dedo dijo:

-Yo Lucy Heartfilia acepto ser tu esposa, prometo cuidar de ti Natsu Dragneel en las buenas y malas en la salud. Por siempre en esta vida y en la otra.

_anata dake o mitsumeru no shitsu kushi ta jikan sae medeumeru notatoe kizutsuite mo mō nidoto hanaretakunai tomerarenai_

_hito wa dare mo ichido dake tatta hitotsu deau hontō no koi_

Al fin ibamos a estar junto, el amor de nosotros era verdadero. De un pronto a otro todos los recuerdos que habia creado junto a Luce se vinieron como una cinta. Cuando la conci en la cuidad de Hargeon, el rescate de Macao.

-Los declaro en marido y mujer.-dijo arzobispo.-chico puedes besar a la novia.

-Ya lo iba hacer.-conteste.

Escuche risillas de las personas que estaba observando pero me valio tome a Luce de la cintura, al parecer estaba un poco avergonzada y la entendia.

-Natsu, te amo.-dijo y lo selle en un beso apasionado el cual fue correspondido. M

En ese instante me valieron los gritos de los chicos quienes decian 'felicidades' 'al fin lo hiciste bien'-podia jurar que esa era Erza-.

-Yo..también…te amo Luce Dragneel.-algo agitado por el beso. Uni mi frente junto a la de mi esposa y ella me regalo de sus hermosas sonrisas.

End Natsu pov's

Mientras las persona aplaudian, la guardiana de cristal inmediatamente tuvo una visión del futuro. En ella vio a una familia de cinco miembros –si contabas a un exceed color azul y una pañoleta en forma de bolso.-

-Que pasa.-dijo una chica de cabello negro con algunos mechones rojos y ojos color negro noche.-viste algo malo o bueno

-Vi algo que nos sorprendera a todos a su debido tiempo.

_donna toki demo watashi no kokoro ga tokimeku basho wa me no mae no_

_anata shika nai no_

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

En un reino de Lava se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo sangre y ojos color negro, esta chica se encontraba afuera de una cueva dentro de ella se encontraba una criatura de color rojo carmesí.

-Así fue lo que paso, señor.

-Ya veo que el mocoso ocupo el lugar que le correspondia, Akane te veo algo preocupada.

-Si estas vivo, porque no estas con Natsu-sama sabes que el dio muerte a Acnología.

-En cierta manera yo estoy en este mundo y el mundo de los muertos, gracias a Niffera puedo sobrevivir en este mundo, pero ya Natsu no necesita porque se casó con la hija de Layla. Ahora tendrá familia a la que tiene que cuidar.

Akane miro hacia otro lado, no era justo pero su amo hacias las cosas por un motivo que solo él sabia ya todas las amenazas habian desaparecido pero porque no estaba junto con su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-

Magnolia volvia ser la cuidad más hermosa de todo Fiore, la primavera habia llegado y con ella llegaba los nuevos cambios. Makarov estaba a punto de retirarse ya era hora que el nuevo maestro se hiciera cargo del gremio pero todavia tenia que considerarlo.

Por otra parte Lissana cambio de gremio cuando anuncio que contraria nupcias con el maestro de Sabertooth el cual que tenia que aguantar las peticiones de Mirajane y las amenazas del hombre entre hombres de todo Fairy tail. Cana por su parte era Cana al parecer-según ella su 'destino' era vivir con su 'novio' el alcohol por toda su vida-.

Pero en una colina acostado sobre una sábana se encontraba el matrimonio Dragneel, el cual estaban feliz-a pesar de los comportamiento de la esposa cuando el esposo lo provocaba.-Happy se encontraba en medio de la pareja.

Natsu se desperto primero y vio a Lucy dormida con un libro entre sus manos , ultimamente él habia tenido que hacer cambios en el 'Makai' dejando a Atlas Flames a cargo de todo.-aunque no era mucho-pero todo era por el bien de Lucy para estar junto a ella.

.-Mmm.-Lucy empezo a despertar.-ya estas despierto, cariño.

-Si pero no llevo mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo.-dijo entre un bostezo.

-Al parecer happy sigue dormido.

-Tienes razón.

La pareja vio como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ese día pintaba un rosado cereza con un naranja pastel hermoso. Natsu vio a Lucy la cual miraba maravillada el crepúsculo.

-Por cierto Lucy, ¿Te ha gustado el tiempo que has estado a mi lado?

-A que viene esa pregunta.

-Solo digo porque he estado entre Magnoliga y el mundo dragón.

-Natsu, sabia las responsabilidades tuyas desde que lo contaste.-dijo viendo a su Natsu a los ojos.-además nosotros solo estamos empezando en esto junto no es asi. Se que Atlas y los demás han rediseñado tu casa para nosotros pero yo me enamore del chico revoltoso que conoci en Hargeon y por lo que eres te amo.

Natsu se encontraba atonito a la respuesta de Lucy, ella le habia demostrado cuanto lo queria.

-Sabes a veces me siento como un tonto, Lu.

-Tranquilo, solo que a veces pierdes sentido de la cosas.

Meses después…

Los meses pasaron volando, el otoño volvio. Y la señora Dragneel se encontraba en compañía de Grandine. La cual le habia dado una noticia que pensaba que nunca.. –ni tenia idea como llamarlo.-

-Felicidades.-repitio una vez la madre de Wendy.

-¿Eh?-musito la rubia-es en serio, Grandine-san

-Oh vamos niña tu que crees, no te puedo decir que una abeja te pico o que una…-fue interrunpida por un sollozo de la rubia.-y otra vez vamos de nuevo cuando Natsu-kun te encuentre ese estado que le vas a decir.

Natsu la habia dejado al cuidado de Grandine-como todo esposo responsable- salio de misión S con Erza, Gajeel y Gray y regresaban en algunos días. Y si no fuera por Grandine que llego de 'sopresa' Lucy se fuera estado en una misión diferente con las chicas.

-Ahora que le voy a decir a Natsu.

-La verdad.

-Pero.

-Nada.-Setencio Grandine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin Natsu habia llegado al fin lado de su esposa, quien lo recibio como todos los días al trabajo. Con un beso apasionado y luego a la cama para darle rienda suelta a su pasión –la suerte que Happy se quedaba con Charlie y Wendy-.

-Luce, algunas veces pienso que una vez de estas vas a quedar embarazada.-dijo Natsu en son de broma. No es que no queria tener hijos con la rubia solo queria aprovechar el maximo a su esposa hasta que un mini-natsu o mini-Luce apareciera en sus vidas.

-Con respecto a eso, Natsu tengo que decirte algo.

-El que. –dijo el mago entre dormido y despierto.

-Yo estoy embarazada, vamos ser padres.

Cuando Lucy le dijo eso sintió que Gray por fin le habia lanzado una cubeta de hielo pero el más frio que un Dragón slayer de fuego NO pudiera soportar.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui, otro ya lo tenia listo solo era de subirlo y ver... Este es penúltimo y prox sera ya la finalización.<p>

-OC e historia Nadeshiko D

Nathy-Chan Tenshi-Niffera

Personajes y Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima-sama

Canción:Honto no Koi/May J.

¿Que esperan del proximo cap del manga? ¿Tienen teorias listas? La verdad supongo que Mashima le esta dando un desenlance muy rápido porque falta cabos por atar por ejemplo porque motivo fallecio la madre de Lucy, xq natsu es el demonio más fuerte de Zeref y a pesar de eso cual es el misterio alrededor de todo... Y al fin en el anime pasaran el one shot nalu/Natppy [Algunos ya sabran cual es]

¡Hasta el prox!

Gracias a: **1397L-Flor Carmersi-Gatita Kon-JessyB-Rabbit-Ligth Kira Yagami[actualiza por favor]- Lokilla Ternuritaa-Lucielle Aye Sir-Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia-Sisi-Chan n.n-inazumadraco-lihowary-chan-nanasteph 14-titania-chan y a las personas que le han dado followers **


End file.
